


Mary’s Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift

by MoonRiver2220



Series: Musicality: songs that inspire [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Musicality, One Shot, Someone take my keyboard away from me, Song Lyrics, Song: Mary's Song (Oh My My My) (Taylor Swift), no i'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRiver2220/pseuds/MoonRiver2220
Summary: I was seven, and you were nineI looked at you like the stars that shinedIn the sky, the pretty lights.And our daddies used to joke about the two of usGrowing up and fallin' in loveAnd our mamas smiled, and rolled their eyesAnd said, Oh, my, my, my





	Mary’s Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift

**Mary’s Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift**

 

“Tess?”

 

She looked up at me with the same green eyes she always had. They were a little older around the edges, but the deep green pools of love remained steadfast and sparkling. “Yeah, babe?”

 

“Will you come sit with me out on the porch? It’s so nice outside tonight. Maybe we can look at the stars? See if ours is still there?”

 

She knew my eyesight wasn’t what it used to be, neither was hers. We both knew our star was up there, but we could no longer be sure exactly where it was in the sky. Funny how we can remember some things, but other thoughts have faded away like the sunset.

 

Tessa knew we probably wouldn’t find it, but she nodded anyways and reached her hand towards mine. We slowly made our way outside to our favourite chairs on the front porch of our house.

 

“Tell me our story, T. I like it best when you tell it.”

 

 _She said, "I was seven, and you were nine_  
_I looked at you like the stars that shined_  
 _In the sky, the pretty lights."_

  
_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_   
_Growing up and fallin' in love_   
_And our mamas smiled, and rolled their eyes_   
_And said, "Oh, my, my, my"_

 

“I think our parents knew all along, Tess. I think we were set up on this path on purpose, even though we took the long route to get to the end. I’m glad they decided we would be good together.”

 

“We were good together, Scott. Skating, I mean.”

 

I reached over and took my wife’s hand. “Tess, we were better than good. We were the best at skating together. But, I meant good together, as in partners for life, husband and wife. I think they knew we were destined to grow old together.”

 

Tessa smiled at me. “Warm nights like this remind me of the time we spent outside in your backyard…

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up; you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did_

  
_Take me back when our world was one block wide_  
 _I dared you to kiss me, and ran when you tried_  
 _Just two kids, you and I_  
 _Oh, my, my, my, my”_

 

“I said I would beat you up? I don’t know about that T.”

 

“Well, I’m pretty sure you did say that…but you never did follow through. You were a sweet boy, but you were trying to be tough like your brothers. You eventually did kiss me when you caught me, though.”

 

“I never stopped wanting to kiss you. My whole life…you were my first and you are my last. I love you Tess.”

 

I pulled her hand towards my mouth and softly kissed her wrinkled knuckles. The hand I’ve known for 80 years. The hand I wished I had 80 more years with. I wiped a tear from my cheek with the back of my other hand. Our time together would never be enough.

 

“Tell me more Tess.”

 

 _“Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_  
_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_  
 _But your eyes still shined, like pretty lights_

  
_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_  
 _They never believed we'd really fall in love_  
 _And our mamas smiled, and rolled their eyes_  
 _And said, Oh, my, my, my"_

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t very nice to you back then, Tess. If I could, I’d go back and make it up to you.”

 

“You already have made it up to me, Scott. That’s long in the past. We only look forward, remember? That’s the direction we are headed. I love you so much.”

 

“I know, forward.” I kissed her hand again. I will never be able to kiss her enough. I still laugh every time our grandchildren joke and tell us to get a room.

 

“Scott? You remember your old truck? The one you had in Canton?

 

 _Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_  
_Two AM, ridin' in your truck_  
 _And all I need is you next to me”_

 

“Tess, all I need now is you next to me. It’s good we’re finally on the same page.”

 

“What? When were we not?”

 

“Remember our first argument? I refused to go to bed angry with you?”

 

“Oh yes…

  
_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_  
_Slammin' of doors 'stead of kissin' goodnight_  
 _You stayed outside till the morning light_  
 _Oh, my, my, my, my”_

 

“I sat outside your door until you finally came back out the next morning. What were we fighting about anyways?”

 

“I don’t even remember. Must have been something to do with skating.”

 

“I probably didn’t like your song choice.”

 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. When I look at her, I still see that young woman. There are more freckles now than back then, but I love that she doesn’t hide them anymore.

 

“Continue with our story, Tess. You always tell it best.”

 

 _“A few years had gone and come around_  
_We were sittin' at our favorite spot in town_  
 _And you looked at me, got down on one knee”_

 

I looked over at her with a sad smile. “The Ilderton Arena. I still wish they had not torn that down you know.”

 

“Oh, Scott, it was so old and it was just more cost effective to build a new one. You know that.”

 

“I’m a sentimental guy, T. That was our place.”

 

“It will always be our place, Scott.”

 

“The new building just isn’t the same though, it smells different and it’s not filled with our memories,” I choked back tears that our place was gone. It’s been 20 years and I’m still sad about it.

 

“I know, babe. I’m just glad we both still have those memories in our hearts.”

 

 _“Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_  
_Our whole town came, and our mamas cried_  
 _You said, "I do, " and I did too”_

 

Tessa smiled at me. “I really didn’t think the entire town would show up for our wedding, you know. I still don’t know how they found out.”

 

“You’ve met my family before, right?” I laughed. She was so naïve sometimes. “Cara had the biggest mouth. I’m sure all of Ilderton knew five minutes after she found out.” I scrunched up my face a little at the thought.

 

“You miss her, don’t you?”

 

I nodded. “Yeah, she was a good cousin and friend. I still can’t believe she’s gone.”

 

“I miss her too. She was there for us so much when we were younger. Travelling with us for competitions, helping me with my hair and make up. She was a rock for both of us. We all have a time though. It was hers. She put up a good fight.”

 

We sat together for a few moments, our hands clutched together a little tighter. We’d lost so many over the years. There never seemed to have been enough family time.

 

“Tess, tell me more of our story, remember after we moved back from Montreal?”

 

“Yes, I told you to

  
_Take me home where we met so many years before_  
_We'll rock our babies on the very front porch_  
 _After all this time, you and I”_

 

“Our babies grew up so fast, T. Now they have babies who are having babies. I think that means we’re old, Tess.”

 

“We are old, Scott. You tell me every five minutes how old your body feels, remember?

 

 _And I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine_  
_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky_  
_Oh, my, my, my”_

 

“Oh Tess, I do love how you look at me like that. Like the stars that shine in the sky.”

 

I looked up at the clear, dark night sky, searching for Orion’s Belt. Three stars in a row, one for each Olympics. Our star was the last one on the right for the third Olympics that meant the most. The one that finally brought us together, one last time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing this. VM as seniors? Their life is coming to a close? OMG I just can't. I'm sorry I did this.
> 
> This song-fic has been sitting in my files for a while...I *finally* figured out the last paragraph! I love when I can finish up WIPs :)
> 
> If you have a song that you think screams VM, leave me a note below and maybe I'll turn it into a one-shot story.
> 
> I like hearing your comments! Write something below or come say hi on Twitter or Tumblr @Tutu2220


End file.
